The Sky is Falling, Again
by UsoLando
Summary: About 100 years after the conclusion of the New Pirate Era, one of the ancient weapons goes off, destroying most of the world and its inhabitants. 20,000 years later, when it looks like mankind is about to make the same mistake twice, Marco has a decision to make this time around: to step in and potentially make things worse, or let mankind slowly but eventually perish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first One Piece fanfiction, so please go easy on me. This story is actually based off an idea i've been wanting to get off my chest for a while now. I know it seems pretty unconventional, but please bear with me. Just read on and decide for yourselves whether this story deserves any merit or not. Please enjoy!

Prompt: About 100 years after the conclusion of the New Pirate Era, one of the ancient weapons goes off, destroying and practically reshaping most of the world. The remaining survivors, a few hundred East Blue Dwellers, a few thousand different species of animals, and a very limited sleugh of technology and culture is all that remains in the aftermath. The remaining culture and technology are soon abandoned, race wars break out, killing any other intelligent species remaining in the East Blue besides humans, and the world is plunged into an age of darkness. 20,000 years later, humanity has all but forgotten the past, only vaguely remembered now in stories and mythology. But Marco hasn't forgotten. One must never forget to learn from history, after all. And when it looks like mankind is about to make the same mistake twice, Marco has a decision to make this time around: to step in and potentially make things worse, or let mankind slowly but eventually perish.

Note: Humans with especially strong wills are usually reincarnated, like Shanks, Luffy, and Hancock for example, who are still around during modern times, but with no memories of their former lives.

Warning: This fanfiction contains some mature themes, including mentions of suicide, self harm, murder, and abuse. Do not read if you are triggered by any of these things.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own One Piece. It is better that way. In the wrong hands, One Piece could very well destroy the universe as we know it. It is best left in capable and responsible hands. God bless you Oda. Or Enel, since he seems to think he's god. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

This first chapter has been updated since it was originally published, so to anyone who may have read this first chapter previously, i'd recommend reading it again, just so you don't miss out on anything. In addition, I may make further updates to each of the chapters as the story progresses, so be on the lookout. UsoLando, _out_.

* * *

Chapter 1

Marco had had ENOUGH. He was tired of it all. All the pointless war and fighting. All the useless struggle and wasted effort. Just what was the point anymore? Actually, what was the point of anything, ever? It In all his years of living, he has not once been given any plausible reason for the purpose of his existence. Or anyone's existence, really. Because, as far as he knew, existence amounted to nothing but _suffering_. He has yet to believe in anything greater than himself, or anything that he's already witnessed with his own two eyes. Well, actually, that wasn't _entirely_ true. A long time ago, he'd believed in something. But Marco had been a young man then, hopelessly naive and yet to see the world in its entirety. He'd been holding on all this time in a rather vain attempt to be proven wrong about his beliefs, but he just couldn't lie to himself anymore. Now, armed with experience beyond years (experience that would be the envy of any scholar) and finally no longer disillusioned, he knew the world for what it was. And as it was, it didn't have anything else left to offer him. Or so he thought.

~]O[~

Ace had been walking home from the store when he saw the stangest sight. Now, he didn't like to be judged for his habits: his strange proclivity for hats, setting things on fire, or taking long walks along the beach for example. Because that's what he was doing. Walking along the beach, he means. Not setting things on fire. That's beside the point. Today, Ace had decided to take the more 'scenic' route on his way home, and he wasn't disappointed. The sea, in all its vast wildness, had somehow never failed to sooth his nerves. It was quite ironic, actually. So, when he had punched that cashier in the face after the bastard had decided to "question" his life choices upon seeing the tattoos that Ace normally so proudly displays, he had decided a nice walk would be necessary to avoid lashing out at some poor innocent bystander. Ace had always been told that he had anger management issues. He always tended to disagree. With his fists.

Disaster averted.

But even as he was mentally congratulating himself over this small personal victory, he couldn't help but feel slightly off somehow, as if something in his gut was telling him that something bad was about to happen. Unable to shake off this unnerving feeling, he took another glance out towards the sea in a rather pitiful attempt to calm down his overactive mind.

What he ended up seeing unnerved him even more.

Standing precariously on one of the precipices that overhung the sea, a man with feathery blond hair and a business suit stood with his back to Ace. The man appeared to just be staring out at the ocean, as if searching for something. His eyes, so glued to the vast expanse, didn't even seem to register the young raven-haired man that had sauntered more closely and was now watching him intently from only a few yards away. Ace frowned as the man unlatched the briefcase at his side, holding it open in a way that allowed the wind to suddenly blow away all the paperwork inside of it and send it scattering all over the place. Most of the papers however got blown in the direction of, and then got caught on, an immense tree branch only a few hundred feet away. The man simply shrugged and looked out towards the sea again. Ace tensed in anticipation for what would happen next. He already knew what would happen; the signs were so obvious that he could've beaten a monkey to death with them. There was nothing he could do, so he would stay to watch this man's final moments and at least give him the dignity of being remembered. There was simply nothing worse than being forgotten, and Ace could strongly attest to that. He grimaced as the unpleasant thought went through his mind. But then, as if the very universe itself deemed to go out of it's own way to prove Ace wrong, what happened next could only be descibed as the very _last_ thing he expected.

The man was on FIRE.

And no, not "on fire", as in a figurative term. He was on fire, LITERALLY. Ace blinked his eyes, and then rubbed them again, trying to clear his vision. The sight didn't go away. The man was still standing there like earlier, only now looking as if he was being cooked alive. Ace tried to think back to today's earlier events. He mentally crossed drugs off the list, or tried to anyways. At least, he didn't remember having done them _today_. He generally tried to steer clear of them, but he wasn't above a good night of partying either. Maybe someone had roofied him the night before? It seemed plausible. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time. It happened so depressingly often, actually, that he'd stopped counting. But wait a minute, that didn't make sense. Why would he only be seeing things just now if that was the case?

His stomach suddenly growled at him in a turn for the worst, and his thoughts instantly devolved back to the last time he'd eaten. He paused for a moment, an idea forming in his head quite impressively, considering the fact that his brain felt like it was going to explode and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Maybe... he had eaten something bad during lunch, and was hallucinating because of it. Yes, that was it! He had eaten something bad, and was definitely hallucinating. He had to be. There was simply no other explanation. In fact, he was probably imagining this whole scenario. The man he was seeing didn't even exist! Satisfied with this rather shitty line of reasoning (he knew it too, but had stopped caring a while back), he started to walk away, only to suddenly be gripped with a feeling of dread. Why was he feeling this way? Turning around, he began to see the "man" transform. He blinked again. He wasn't even sure what to believe anymore at this point. His mind simply couldn't process this shit. So all he could do was watch dumbly, as what now stood before him was the most magestic creature Ace had ever laid eyes on.

"T-t-that's a-", he didn't even the chance to finish his sentence as the creature suddenly took of into the air in a feat of graceful aero-acrobatics. For a few minutes, the creature danced and twirled in the air in a way that Ace could only compare to as the same way flames do. And he just _knew_ it too, being the devoted pyromaniac he was. It was easily the most breathtaking display Ace had ever witnessed in his rather short life. But then again, how many people can say they've witnessed such a spectacle before? The notion of such a ridiculous and absurd thing was completely unheard of. When Ace had just become completely entranced by the beautiful creature, it suddenly veered downwards and plunged into the sea. Now broken out of his trance, Ace looked on, completely horrified, as the creature disappeared below the surface. He hesitated for a while. Could the creature swim perhaps? After a full minute had passed, he began to fear the worst. All doubt or reasoning vanished from his mind as he ran up to the precipice and, without the slightest hesitation in his actions anymore, dived in right after the creature.

* * *

So, in case you're wondering about the tattoos I mentioned Ace had, they're not the same tattoos he originally had in the manga. Ace is in a gang, and it's not with Whitebeard either. So Ace has tattoos to show his affiliations, hence the scene in the beginning.

Also, Ace does not remember Marco. He is merely reincarnated in modern times, due to his Willpower, which will play a key role in the story regarding reincarnation. He may act a bit like him and have his personality and temperament, but his life experiences are a bit different, so he will also be a little OC later on.


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone reading or following this story, I apologize for the very slow updates. I am, unfortunately, a grown person with social obligations and long work hours. That's French for "I'm busy". Don't believe me? _Fine._ *Pouts and glares through screen.*

I profess! I do not own One Piece. That pleasure belongs soley to Oda-sensei.

* * *

Chapter 2

Darkness. That was all Marco's mind could register at the moment.

'Finally', he thought.

Finally everything would be over for him. No more pain or suffering. No more wallowing in despair over his pitiful existence.

As he continued to sink further and further into the depths, his life began to flash before his eyes. His childhood passed in the blink of an eye. Then his enslavement by the World Nobles. His following rescue from that nightmare by his soon-to-be family. His Oyaji. Marco was the first. Then came the rest. Namur, a fishman with a chip on his shoulder, rejected by human society. Izou, an okama with attitude and a fashion sense. Thatch, a prankster with a knack for cooking and a heart of gold. They were the first of many more to join. Then came Ace. A young man plagued by his father's legacy, a legacy that would eventually kill him one day. A day that unfortunately came too soon, and that took the life of not only the young man, whom Marco had quickly fallen for, but also his Oyaji. His heart had broken that day, but he had been forced to move on, for the sake of the others. Then came his, and many others', alliance with the Strawhats. The subsequent defeat of the World Goverment that had been the scourge of many's existence. The years of restoration and change that followed, led by Dragon and the Revolutionaries. Then came the unthinkable; an act of absolute devastation, caused by an outraged noble bent on revenge.

The complete destruction of that world. His own death, and his rebirth into a new world full of hate. The purges. _"Cleansings"_ , they had called them. The pointless killings, until only humans were left. With no one left to kill, humans began to turn against each other over previously inconceivable differences. The disgusting inbreeding that followed, validating the concept of 'race' amongst humans. Overall, thousands of years' worth of history lost in a blind devotion to fanaticism. The years began to blur by. The rediscovery of basic inventions created in the previous world. The rise and fall of countless empires, whose predecessors all thought would last forever. All the Monarchical societies recently falling out of fashion in favor of more inclusive and equal government. All the wars, massacres, and injustices enacted throughout human history. All the lives lost, as if they never amounted to anything.

Marco was tired. He just wanted it to end. A part of him knew he should at least try to attempt to guide humanity on the right path, being the only one even remotely capable of such a feat. But he'd already tried that countless times, and at this point he just didn't care anymore.

The world could _burn_ for all the shits he gave.

As the world around him began to fade, he noticed his lungs were starting to burn, so he decided he'd speed things up a little.

He didn't have all day, ya know.

Just as he was about to breathe in the seawater that would kill him instantly, the sensation of arms pulling at him assaulted his senses. He couldn't even struggle or resist against the hold he was now caught in; as a devil fruit user, he was an anchor in water, and would be completely unable to even so much as move a pinkie finger. So he could do nothing as he was dragged helplessly to the surface, where a bright light clouded his vision momentarily.

'Stupid sun', Marco thought bitterly.

His lungs burned from the lack of air he'd felt previously, and he had a massive headache for that same reason, so he found himself unable to protest as he was quickly brought to shore.

"Hey, you alright?" He heard a concerned voice ask, panting slightly too from the sound of it.

'I was doing just fine, thank you very much!' Marco snarled internally, pissed at having been interrupted. He was waiting to catch his breath now, so he could beat this idiot senseless.

'That'll teach him to learn to mind his own business', Marco sneered to himself.

Just before Marco could get the chance to jump his would-be "savior", the other man turned to face him, so that Marco could see him more clearly.

Any thoughts of "reprimanding" his savior suddenly shriveled up and died as quickly as they came. Marco's breath hitched and caught in throat as all he could do now was gape openly at the young man whose face he had recognized instantly. It was a face he would always remember, even if 20,000 years were to pass.

He found himself staring at the face of none other than Portugas D. Ace.

* * *

So, to answer some of the readers' questions, YES, this is a largely Marco-centered story, mixed in with some alternating viewpoints.

Marco IS a phoenix zoan, meaning, unless he is physically killed before he dies of old age, he can can be reborn over and over again. Being a phoenix that can regenerate himself also makes it almost impossible for him to be killed, and healing others with his Devil Fruit Awakening ages him, so he always dies of old age and is thus reborn again. Also, the only way it is possible for him to die both quickly and permanently is to drown himself, as he is a devil fruit user and has all of the devil fruit weaknesses. In addition, the way his reincarnation is different from the other characters' is that he remembers everything and still has all of his abilities.

Some of you might be wondering that if Marco had died when the world ended, how is he still around today. That, my friend, is a secret. I won't be revealing that until later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Do I own One Piece? Of course not. I also do _not_ dream of a world where everyone owns One Piece. It would become fucked up beyond repair by idiots who do not read or watch One Piece, so _thank kami-sama!_

Chapter 4

"A-Ace?" The man/fire-bird-thing practically croaked. The blonde man was staring intently at Ace now, as if Ace was suddenly the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him.

Which he very well may be, if he was being honest with himself. It wasn't everyday people risked their lives for suicidal idiots determined to kill themselves.

Ace was confused. Relief filled him for some reason, but he was mostly confused. Why was this stranger acting like he knew him, and how did the guy even know his name?

'A fucking blue bird with wings/am I hallucinating/why do you want to die/were you on fire/why are your flames blue/do you cook yourself with that fire/your hair is weird/also did we meet before?...' A myriad of questions assaulted his brain all at once as everything he'd seen came rushing back to him in an instant, but his tongue fluttered uselessly in his mouth as he tried vainly to organize his thoughts into something resembling coherent speech.

It wasn't working.

He was too flabbergasted to even know where to start. Damnit! He should've just let the man die! This was too confusing for him!

Ace carefully took a moment to compose himself while the other man seemed distracted, by none other than himself it seemed. Ace had been told before in jest that he was distractingly handsome, but this was just fucking ridiculous. He glared determinedly at the man in front of him, now determined to get his answers one way or another.

~]O[~

Marco had thought he'd seen it all. Really, he had. After thousands of years' worth of experiences, not much was capable of even phasing him anymore. Sure, there were _some_ things that still had their effect on Marco. Or rather, certain _people_ , who had never failed to suprise him. But then again, those particular people in question never failed to suprise ANYONE, ever. Why should he be different?

Ace however was a different story.

After Ace had died, Marco had been devastated. He had fallen for the young man during his first lifetime, and he had fallen HARD too. He hadn't had the chance to confess to the younger pirate due to his responsibilities at the time, and Ace had died never knowing Marco's true feelings.

Now, even all these years later, Marco could feel nothing but regret.

After Ace had died during his first lifetime, Marco never saw him again. He eventually gave up looking for him, having assumed that Ace had passed on like most people.

That apparently was NOT the case. His eyes weren't deceiving him. They never did.

Ace was alive, and he was standing right in front of him.

Marco felt like he was going to break down at any moment seeing Ace for so much as another second. This was simply too much for him to deal with right now, as emotions he thought he'd long since buried began to resurface unexpectedly; frankly, it made him uncomfortable.

He had to get the fuck out of here _right now._

~]O[~

Ace stared contemplatively at the older man, carefully considering his options on how to "pursuade" the strange bird-man into talking. Meanwhile, a weird range of emotions continued to cross the other man's features as he stared at Ace. Shock. Longing. Regret. And wait. Was that...nolstalgia?

Ace didn't want to think about the implications of what that meant. The guy had just tried to kill himself after all. He might very well be crazy.

Just as he had gained the nerve to ask his first question, the other man suddenly stood up, looking panicked as he did so. This didn't serve to make Ace think he was any less crazy, as Ace unconsciously took a step back away from the man.

The blonde man said nothing when, without warning or even the slightest hint of what he was about to do, transformed into the magnificent creature yet again.

Ace was glad he'd taken that step back. That fire was very beautiful and all, but he really didn't feel like being charred. He much rather liked the way he looked, and he wasn't in the mood for looking like Freddy Krueger on this particular day.

"Now hold on a sec. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk..." Ace said placatingly, trying to start a conversation of all things, and he cursed himself internally for his stupidity.

But it seemed as if the bird man was having none of it. Just as suddenly as the bird-thing/man had transformed, it took off quickly in a flurry of wings and blue fire. As the creature slowly receeded into the distance, all Ace could do was stare.

And stare...

As he realised that he still knew next to nothing, never having gotten a single one of his questions answered.

 _Goddamnit_


	5. Hiatus Notice

This story will continue to be on hiatus for a little while longer. I have unfortunately been very busy recently, and I am still working long hours because living in a city is fu**ing expensive. Like, who else currently pays over $650 a month for a single bedroom with shared accomodations, amiright? That of course doesn't even include food, transportation, medical expenses, and the [very] occasional splurge on the things I actually like. (You people can't keep me away from my cigars, bourbon coffee, and manga collection, I tell you! *shakes fist angrily in air*) However, despite this, I do intend on seeing this story through. It could take a while though.

*silence*

｡ﾟ(ㆀŏ﹏ŏ)ﾟ｡

i think i'll just see myself out now...


End file.
